


Aboard Myrmidon

by dukeordare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, OH YEAH theres a description of reaper smelling like rotting flesh and smoke fair warning, author knows very little about space and its vehicles but who DOES know tbh, i wasnt gonna rate this as teen but. language and stuff, sombra gets compared to a fourteen year old, space au heck yeah, the chances of this being continued are..... horrifyingly low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeordare/pseuds/dukeordare
Summary: A thief makes an escape (barely).





	Aboard Myrmidon

**Author's Note:**

> oh look i wrote something that was more than 600 words incredible
> 
> i'm 90% sure that "communicant" isnt a word

Footsteps echoed through the halls of the spaceship Myrmidon as watchmen made their nightly rounds. The lights were dimmed, and a low hum was all that could be heard of the ship’s engine.

A door slid open with the quietest of squeaks. An unfamiliar line of code made its way into the control panel. The security systems shut down with a click.

The intruder navigated through the halls with incredible ease, dodging every guard’s gaze as they made their way towards cargo hold #1. With a smirk, she pressed a hand to the door and slipped in without a sound.

A few moments later, she slipped back out, tucking something into her coat and glancing around before pressing a finger to her ear.

“Everything as planned,” she murmured, implants glowing softly under her hood. “I have the—”

“Halt.”

The intruder swore and bolted without sparing a glance for whoever had seen her. “I take that back. Got a bit cocky. God, why’s this ship so big?”

She darted around corners, scanning her mental map for the dock where she had  
entered. Her pursuer’s footsteps echoed hollowly against the metallic walls. “Where, where, where…”

Glancing behind her, she swore again and doubled her pace, breath coming fast.

“ _Don't tell me you ran into more of them_ ,” a man growled in her ear.

“Don’t patronize me, Gabe. Girl’s running in heels, I have a right to be fuckin’ terrified.”

“ _Stop calling me Gabe_.”

“Stop!” the woman shouted. “Guards, there's an intruder!”

“ _Use your translocator, idiot!_ ” Gabe roared.

“I didn't place one, pendejo!”

“ _Sombra, what the literal fuck?_ ”

Sliding around a corner, Sombra pressed a hand to the door and tapped her foot nervously for the two seconds it took for it to glow purple and open. She darted through and was only slightly heartened by the fact that it took another five seconds for it to open again, giving her almost enough time to get down the steps to her cruiser.

Someone grabbed her by the arm. 

Sombra wheeled around, ready to punch them away, only for the woman to knee her in the stomach, hard.

She fell back with a wheeze, half-tripping down the last few steps, hitting her elbow on the door of her cruiser and swearing. 

The woman bent over her and stared at her, frowning. “I'd like whatever you stole back, please.”

Sombra stared right back at her, her next words managing to completely bypass her filter. “What, you aren't gonna beat me black and blue? Cause _damn_ , girl, you could.”

The woman blinked slowly, her eyebrows coming together in a frown. “Pardon?”

“I said, how do you know it belongs to you? Maybe it's a piece of wood.”

The door opened again, and two guards rushed in. “Ms. Vaswani, you have the intruder?”

“Yes, she’s right here.” Vaswani moved away and gestured to Sombra. “Search her. She stole something.”

“ _Sombra, please for the love of god tell me you didn't ask her to beat you up when you could have punched her in the jaw and escaped_.”

Sombra gritted her teeth and hoped her communicant had the common sense not to expect an answer as she stood. “I have one thing to say, first.”

The guards and Vaswani all just looked at her. Sombra grinned and pressed a fingernail to the door of her cruiser. The door opened, and before any of them could blink she swung herself into the seat and closed it right back up again.

“Hey!”

“ _Hasta la vista_ , suckers!” Sombra laughed as the machinery whirred to life at her will. The ship pulled away from the Myrmidon with a screech, the dock closing immediately behind it so as not to suffocate or drag into space anyone still standing in the room.

“ _That could have gone better_.”

“You could at least congratulate me on that great line.”

“ _You almost didn't get out of there because you were just too gay_.”

Sombra smiled. “I got the info, though. Serves you right for sending me to get a hard copy. Damn, Gabe.”

\---

Satya stared after the ship through the window, her brow furrowed. “ _That_ could have gone better.”

“Do you know what she stole?” one of the guards asked.

“No.”

“We’d better do an inventory check, then. Hopefully it wasn't anything important.”

“Hmm.” Satya followed the guards out of the hangar and sighed. “Not really how I wanted my day to start.”

“Ah, it’s only two am. Plenty of time to turn it around.” The guard smiled at her. “Have a nice night, Ms. Vaswani.”

“And you.” She watched them continue to the cargo hold, then made her way back to her own quarters. After all, it was only two am, and she had work to finish.

\---

A purple cruiser pulled into the dock of a command center the size of a dwarf planet. An automated voice said, “ _Cruiser on standby_ ,” as its owner stepped out and sighed.

“I’m here,” she said, ignoring whatever answer her communicant gave as she strode through the hallways. A few odd looks as she passed; whatever. She was used to it.

The door opened before her and she walked in as if she owned the place. The person before her turned, and Sombra confronted the now-familar scent of gunpowder and smoke.

“Sombra,” he said.

“Gabriel.”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“I didn’t listen. But I _do_ have something you want.” The mask over Gabriel’s face disguised any emotion as she held out a package.

“Money first,” Sombra said.

The room was silent but for the heavy inhales and exhales from Gabriel’s mask. Sombra briefly remembered her first time in person with him; she had poked fun at the mask, asked what kind of trainwreck he’d been in to earn the face of Darth Vader. Within seconds he’d been in her own face, and she had to restrain herself from audibly choking on the scent of rotting flesh and the afore-mentioned gunpowder as he warned her not to cross him.

Obviously, she had kept her cool, which wasn’t hard to do in front of a fully-grown man dressed like a goth thirteen-year-old, but was to be proud of nonetheless.

“You have the rest of the money, don’t you?” Sombra prompted. Gabriel let out a noise not unlike a growl. “We do.”

“And?”

“It’s not yours.”

There was another long and somewhat deadlier silence.

“Excuse me?”

“A fourteen-year-old could have done what you did, given material. You have already been paid what you deserve.” He reached for the package, but Sombra snatched them away.

“ _God_ , Gabe, why didn’t you just hire the fourteen-year-old? Now I have to keep this until you’re willing to pay for it.” She frowned at him. “So sad.”

“Sombra.”

“Well, you know how to contact me. I’m off!” Before he could stop her, she had disappeared into thin air, seething silently as she slipped out the door.

“Guards!” Gabriel yelled.

\---

A purple cruiser pulled away from the dock of a command center the size of a small dwarf planet. Its owner blinked, and it was just as invisible as her.

“Fourteen-year-old,” she scoffed, “ _Sure_. Keep dreaming, kiddos.”


End file.
